


Happy Platter Aftermath

by loveydoveywrites



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Aftermath, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Happy Platter Scene, Incredibles 2, Minor betting, One Shot, Tony is a bean, Violet is a mess, cuteness, day after, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveywrites/pseuds/loveydoveywrites
Summary: Basically what happens to Violet the next day after the Happy Platter scene.





	Happy Platter Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough violet and tony fics so I’m here to change that òWó plz leave comments they really make my heart dance with joy

Embarrassed?   
  
  
That was one of the many feelings Violet Parr, eldest child of the Incredibles, was feeling right now.    
  
She leaned her head against the bathroom stall wall and cringed recalling the accident that occurred mere seconds ago.    
  
 _I just sprayed water out of my nose right in front of Tony Rydinger._  Violet cringed picturing his shocked expression. 

  
As Violet slowly creeped out of the bathroom, she could hear faint cries of laughter that obviously belonged to her little brother.    
  
“Wha-what just h-happened?” Dash couldn’t speak normally as he threw his head back in laughter for the third time.    
  
“Not funny. Not funny at all.” Violet took her seat back at the booth, face still red from what just happened.  She looked at the shiny circle on the table realizing Tony wiped most of the mess up and immediately felt even more humiliated.    
  
“It really _is_ a small world.” Bob said as a waitress arrived to their table to get their orders. 

•

 

Violet made it her absolute mission to not make any mention, physical contact, small talk, or even the tiniest glance to Tony when she arrived to school.  The thought of just being in the same room as him was terrifying to the teen as she still couldn’t get over what happened yesterday.

 _He probably thinks I’m weird now._ Violet thought with a frown. Just as she entered the main hall of her school Kari ran up to her with a notebook in hand.  

“Violet! Here’s ya history notes back! I couldn’t find the one about Columbus so I’ll just find it from som-“ Kari McKeen stopped when she realized a group of guys approached them.  

They were Tony’s friends.  

  
“Are you Violet?” One of the taller guys asked.  He had a green letterman jacket and had auburn hair that was swooped up in a way similar to Dash.  His name was Jeffery Richardson and was one of the most popular boys in school. His grades weren’t the best and was oblivious to all the girls that liked him. Unlike what most would think, he had a heart of gold. Violet would hear his name get thrown around every once in a while by a couple of swooning girls.  The boys beside him all wore a similar inquisitive expression.    
  
“Ummm, I’ll catch ya later Vi!” Kari scurried off and left the confused girl all alone.     
  
“Who’s asking?” Violet said she squinted at Tony’s posse. 

  
“Me, duh.” The auburn boy replied lamely.     
  
“We were just wondering if you happen to know Tony? He told us all about what happened yesterday over the phone,” A darker skinned boy came forward.  This guy was the only one who Violet was familiar with. His name was Shawn Crawford and was the class clown of every class and was very social from what she could remember in science class last year.  “We were hoping you could tell us what happened from your perspective because we’re kinda interested in this hilarious story.” 

 

Hilarious. 

 

_Hilarious_?!

 

  
Violet considered these three options in her head :    
1\. Become a human tomato and beat around the bush

2.Go on a rant about how “hilarious” that moment really was for her

3.Simply reject their request and walk away like a normal, polite human being would

 

  
Oh who was she kidding? Of course it was going to be option three.  It was the most obvious choice. She just began her new reputation as visible instead of invisible and she was not going to change it to cranky and rude just like that.  Being shy and in the dark is something she never hoped to go back to.    
  
Violet took a deep breath.  “Well you see, that was a very unfortunate time for me and it makes me uncomfortable recalling that memory, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll just be on-“    
  
_Crash_   
  
A pile of books and journals fell to the floor as Violet bumped into another student.  She immediately kneeled down and started picking up her books and the student’s books. She looked down in embarrassment for what felt like the thousandth time that week and began to profusely and awkwardly apologize.    
  
“I’m so sorry! Gosh nothing’s been going right this week I’m seriously going to-“ Violet paused for a moment to read the student’s name on one of the notebooks.  

 

_This Belongs To: Tony Rydinger_

 

She looked up and sure enough, Tony Rydinger and his kind smile and soft brown eyes were looking right at her.  

“It’s okay Violet this week’s been pretty hectic for me too.” Tony said as he picked up the last of Violet’s things and handed it to her.   
  
“Yeah,” Violet awkwardly chuckled. She couldn’t help but gaze at him for a second.  However that moment was destroyed a second later once she remembered what happened the day before.  “Well I gotta get going! Late for class! Bye!” Violet pulled herself together and quickly took a left turn while simultaneously pressing her books to her chest to keep her heart from literally exploding.     
  
“But we still have 18 minutes.” The auburn haired boy said in confusion.  

“She’s kinda cute.” Shawn grinned at Tony.     
  
Tony simply blushed at the comment and shook his head. 

  
“How much you wanna bet they’ll get together before the end of the school year?” Shawn said to the others.     
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
